The parent applications referenced above recognize the importance of providing more than simple user name/password protection for sensitive online data, and accordingly provide minimally intrusive second factor authentication systems and methods. As understood herein, some customers may prefer to handle first factor authentication (user name and password) themselves and use a vendor second-factor authentication in conjunction therewith.